deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zellaus/Steve Vs Default Skin
This is Episode 4 of Zellaus Death Battles. Made on August 5th,2019 Mage: Both games with building,but one big difference. BoomBall: One is a really freaking big Battle Royale. That is seeming to die out a bit. Mage: Steve of Minecraft BoomBall: Default Skin of The Noobs Mage: We anylase there weapons,armor and skills to see who would win in Death battle! Steve Mage: Steve is a character from the very human less world besides villagers of Minecraft. Well besides his friend Alex. BoomBall: Steve can craft, enchant and build! Building might sound like something anybody can do but it is a special skill to him and other humans. Mage: Steve can use Wood, stone and Iron. Also Gold and Diamond to make weapons, Diamond is the strongest! He can also Enchant them with lapis lazuli on a enchantment table. He can also is wood to make bows. BoomBall: But Minecraft has changed, now there Are new weapons! The trident, which with a enchantment it can let him swim faster! And a crossbow, slower then a bow but stronger then one! All of Steve’s gear in this fight will be enchanted. Mage: you forget a few more weapons BoomBall. BoomBall: oh yeah! He also has a shield and golden apples for healing and protection! Also tnt that needs flint and steel to activate. But it is also dangerous to Steve himself. We also give him 3 stacks of 64 of stones and 3 golden apples. Also his apples are very special apples that can give him fire protection. Mage: his weapons in this fight shall be Diamond Sword:Combat Diamond axe:Combat Diamond Pickaxe: Combat And passive Diamond Shovel: Kinda Combat And mostly Passive Diamond Hoe: Kinda combat and mostly Passive Trident:combat Crossbow and Arrow: combat Diamond helmet,chestplate,leggings and boots: protection Enchanted golden apple: protection Shield: Protection TNT and flint and steel: combat Stone: defense Mage: this is his gear! Steve is still human so he can still be hurt pretty easily. That includes falling two his death. BoomBall: Now on to the competition Default Skin BoomBall: the Default Skin goes by many names, but our the real names of it! Jonesy,Ramirez. Or Headhunter and Spifire. Or Hawk and Renegade. Or Banshee and Wildcat. But we shall just call them Default! Mage: for some reason, People from fortnite have impress tolerance for damage. Like, they can literally withstand bullets being shot at them. BoomBall: but for some reason they die by falling from high places. So stupid. But at least they can take projectiles, ven ones to The Head! Default can also drink blue liquid to get something called shield. A extra bar of life. In this fight we shall have Default start of with 100 health and 100 shield. We also forget to mention that enchanted golden apples give you 8 health points and Steve has 20 health. So Steve gets 28 in total with those combined. He can also use materials like wood, brick and steel to build walls. Stairs, roofs and floors. Also pyramids. Mage: Fortnite has also changed since season 1. The game being in Season X, there are many new things. But we do not need to bring those things up for this fight. Defaults weapons are Scar: a type of assault riffle Combat Shotgun: introduced in season 9 but is one of the best shotguns Rocket Launcher: one of the oldest weapons in the game. It has been around for a long time. Storm Flip: a storm in a bottle that looks like moltev! A storm is a dangerous energy that can kill. This makes a small storm that is confined, but does that same thing. Slurp juice: a type of shield that heals lost shield and lost health. Pickaxe: a close range weapon that would be used for combat and mining said talked about material" BoomBall: The Default can have many different sets of weapons. But this is the best one for him in death battle! Intermission Mage: we have talked about them and there gear. BoomBall: Now it’s time for a Death Battle!!! DEATH BATTLE We see Steve feeding a pig with a carrot but then the pig is suddenly shot. Stev then sees the default Skin standing to the left of him. Steve gets angry and points at him. Default is confused. Steve puts on his armor and takes out his Crossbow. Fight! Steve charges his crossbow and fires Default builds a wall of Brick and builds stairs to pick over and takes out his scar and starts shooting at him. But Steve builds with the stone and builds a wall of stone. Default takes out his Storm flip and throws behind Steve. Steve urns around and sees a force field emergeing. Before steve thinks he knows to run and when he begins Default takes out his rocket launcher and blasts a rocket! Which explodes when it hits Steve. Steve is now inside a crator of where he stood.steve gets up and sets up tnt and digs a hole though the wall with his Pickaxe. Default walks to the crator. Steve then sets off the tnt with his flint and steel and goes back into his hole. Default sees the tnt and tries to run but it explodes! Which blasts Default Intermission the air and then he lands on his back. Default takes out his slurp and drinks it. Steve sees his Scar lying on the ground once Steve goes out of his hole. Steve grabs it and starts walking towards the Default and starts shooting at him dealing some damage but defaults still regaining life and builds a wall! Then he builds a bunch of stairs above Steve and jumps off with his combat out Ready to shoot. But Steve takes out his shield and blocks the shoots and then kicks him in the gut. Which makes Default let go of his gun. Steve then drops the scar and takes out his Sword. Default all out of guns takes out his pick. They start slashing at eachother but then default knocks Steve’s sword out of his hand. Default ready to attack with the pick Steve blocks it. But his Shield is then destroyed. But Steve takes out his pick and axe and slash’s at Default with both but default blocks it with the stick of his Pickaxe. Then low kicks Steve. But in Default his bout to hit Steve with his pick. steve rolls out of the way with The pick getting stuck in the ground. Steve takes out his Trident and spins it a bit. The default then tries to run to his scar but Steve jolts his Trident straight through the Default. K.O! Default falls to the ground being dead. Then Steve starts doing the Default dance to gloat his victory. Aftermath Mage: Steve having magicly advanced weapons. BoomBall: And explosive ones. Mage: And Explosive ones. He was able to win. We see a image that says WINNER: STEVE Episode five is Kirbopher from Terrain Of Magical Expertise vs Toon Link from Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker! Category:Blog posts